


Red

by hazymay



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anyways, F/M, I decided to ignore some girlfriends that Seth had along the way, I said some, Some angst because of course, becky and seth are really cute, brollins is power, but they'll come around, it's a slow burn but I promise it's going to be really amazing, ring of honor vibes too, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymay/pseuds/hazymay
Summary: Bex, as her friends adore to call her, met Tyler at Ring of Honor's 2009 Final Battle. After seeing a grueling match against Austin Aries, she saw a young guy with eyes full of love for the wrestling industry. Three days later she was ready to get back into fight mode.Becky, after getting the call saying they chose her to be part of NXT in 2013, goes down to the performance center to meet her mentor, they knew it was a bound to be a WWE superstar, since William Regal believed the main roster stars could do wonders to the NXT talent, but she didn't expect hers to be Seth Rollins.





	1. Final Battle 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I wrote this chapter while insisting on hearing the song 'peer pressure' by James Bay, and I honestly think it's a really good fit. Either way I hope you enjoy it and come back for more chapters!

She left Dublin in search of jobs that would fulfill the emptiness that wrestling on dirty mats left in her but after so much struggle fighting that urge to wrestle again she finds herself in Chicago, specifically at Ring of Honor's Final Battle, she never expected she would stay till the main event, but she did and thank goodness that she did. 

She saw this guy, a kid really, just like her, yelling and screaming about how good he was and how you were all sleeping on him. He was a high flyer, she could tell how no move on this planet seemed to scare him.  
"You're gonna get your fucking head kicked in, Aries!" He yelled with a rage she didn't thought possible, after asking the lady next to her what the young boy's name was she was left the entire match wondering how she had never heard of Tyler Black and how the eye contact he made with her while he pinned Austin Aries for the win after a terrifying punt wasn't completely compelling.

Tyler Black was ready to sign for FCW but he was promised one more title run and he would make it memorable and he knew he should start that amazing title run with his winning match against Aries.  
He was yelling, running, slapping hands right and left, he knew the title reign was bound to be short but he had made a promise to himself to make it unbelievably unforgettable, he wanted to be a big figure in the independence scene, after all he grew up on these four ropes. Given the trash talk he so loved doing, watching the crowd's reaction was his favorite, a true heel stops and admires the hatred in their eyes. However he could only focus on some redhead that had her head down and seemed to be on her phone. That slightly annoyed him. How come she didn't find him interesting enough?

When the referee started the match, he gave his all, he was sure it was a match that would forever be reminded at Ring of Honor. When he pinned Aries he made sure to lock eyes with red, he already nicknamed her, how uncharacteristic of him. She was watching patiently, blushing furiously after he smirked at her. She was incredibly beautiful even though he could tell she had sad eyes. He raised his title high enough, let the strings have their moment and fled the scene, not sparing her or the crowd another thought.

They both meet at a deep dish pizza place, he wanted some take out but sat down right after seeing a disgruntled and lonely redhead that didn't look up at him once.

After ordering exactly what he wanted he made sure to sit where she could see him, he was clearly observing her. He was fascinated. How come someone like her could be this sad? After getting no looks and definitely no attention from this girl, he stood up and sighted, ready to go home, take a shower, sleep and wake up super early so he could hit the gym the next morning. But when he was about to leave, lightning stroke. He heard a very small voice calling after him, so he decide to stay.

"Tyler?" - He turned his back and saw the young redhead looking at him, almost like she was afraid.

"Yeah, are you ok?" - He didn't even think of asking her what her name was, she was already so powerfully "red" in his mind.

"Yes, sorry to bug you, it's just- I saw your match at Honor and yeah- I mean, it was really good, you kinda gave me a itch to come back to it. I'm Rebecca by the way." He was completely mesmerized, the fact that she also wrestled and she might return to it because of him completely wrecked him. Rebecca, Becca, Bex, red, it all suited her, how could anything not?

"Why did you stop?" - He knew it was blunt, but what was the point in pretending that he wasn't interested in her story?

"A neck injury. I got my foot caught up in one of the ropes and next thing you know, scorpion." - She laughed but her eyes still remained sad, he could tell. "Anyways, I was advised to stay away from wrestling for a bit, when I got cleared it was like I was afraid of making a come back, so I went and did all these other jobs instead." After saying all of that she looked into his eyes and blushed furiously once again.

"I'm so sorry, you probably don't care - oh my, let me, just, I probably should go." She turned her back on him and not even two seconds later, his hand was on her arm, making her turn around once again.

"No, I actually really enjoy hearing you talk, I'm glad you liked the match, I haven't had anyone telling me that in months. After a while, everyone kinda takes everything for granted, you know?" - He asked but it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, I get it." Once again, the compelling eye contact was killing her. She coughed and made up an excuse. "Well, it's getting super late, and I probably should be headed home."

"You should, yeah. Do you want to though?" That left her speechless, she clearly didn't but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, what do you suggest I should do?" - He smiled, he didn't think she had it in her, he was proven wrong.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I heard it somewhere that it's really good for your health." That made her laugh, upon hearing her laugh, he made a mental note that no other sound would ever be as good.

"Then, I guess we must."

They walked for hours, talked about everything and anything. He told her about how nervous he was about FCW, and she told him, if he doesn't take it then he will never be in the talks of the wrestling world and how she believed he could the "it" factor in WWE, that made him laugh but after seeing how serious her eyes were about that, it only made him want to kiss her.

"You really have it in you. You shouldn't be scared that people don't recognize it, of course they won't, if they don't believe that they're the best of the best, than who will? That's the thing, you are capable of amazing things, you just need to believe that you have it in you. I already do."

So he did. He kissed her.

He pulled her close, took a strand of her red hair and put it behind her ear, drew a heart on her cheek with his finger and kissed her softly. She answered by getting her hands in his hair, and he never wanted to leave that place or leave her.

She was so captivating, the way she talked, the way she moved, hell, the way she looked at him. It brought him to his knees. It had never happened to him. And after almost seven years in wrestling no one had ever believed in him half as much as she did after seeing only one match of his.

Their kiss led them to his house, always laughing, telling stupid jokes while she made stupid puns. He had never laughed so hard. After arriving at his house, he grabbed her by the waist, both laughing their asses off and stopped at his bedroom door.

"You sure?" - He was hoping she'd say yes, but to be honest, everything that had led them to this moment, was already golden.

"Yes." She had this look on her face that made him go absolutely crazy, so she wasn't very surprised when he growled in her ear.

"I'm glad, red. I'm really glad." She liked it, "red" it suited her.

The night went by in a flash, she woke up in his arms, he was fast asleep. She took one last look at his face, he was absolutely gorgeous. But she knew he was up for greater things than good ol' Becca, so she grabbed her stuff, and left him a note.

-You're the future, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Be the best.-

Looked at him one last time and closed the door, just like she closed on one more chapter in her life.


	2. Connecticut 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Once again, I insisted on the song "La La Land" by Bryce Vine for this chapter. Anyway, I loved writing this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys Monday Night Raw tonight! Rooting for Seth!

After getting a call telling her she should come by Stamford, Connecticut, Becky knew two things, either she was getting unceremoniously fired or she was getting called up for NXT, and the anticipation of knowing which one was really happening, was killing her.

After joining the performance center, all the trainers there knew she had something special, after all she started wrestling when she was only fifteen, she must be doing something right.

The drive to Connecticut was intense, every single thought that crossed her mind almost led her to tears, either the firing probability or the finally getting recognized, getting a stop at NXT and maybe finally get to see Tyler, well, Seth, again. But she didn't think of that probability very often. He probably doesn't even remember her, but he definitely left a mark on Becky. Either way seeing him on the big screen as a member of a huge group and overall power house gave her goosebumps, and let's be honest, she was right after all. He did have it.

When she arrived at Stamford, at the WWE Headquarters, she was feeling rather lost, she saw huge halls and a sea of people full of unfriendly faces, but she spotted an elevator and a plaque that told her everything she needed to know and then she was headed to Hunter's office, saying prayers in her head she didn't even know she knew.

She made a mental note to not smile so brightly upon seeing big framed pictures of The Shield in the halls.

When she left Connecticut, she left with a NXT contract and a huge headache. She went in so nervous, she wrecked herself, she wasn't even in the mood to party, all she wanted was her bed, some tea and Buffy reruns. But she also knew that tomorrow she had to be at NXT, so William Regal could show her the ropes.

After four years of intensive training and battling an injury that almost ended her career, Bex was finally getting the call up she deserved, she was leaving the world renown performance center and was months away from debuting at the best next thing, NXT.

When William Regal called her saying she would get a mentor she didn't think much of it, she already knew it was bound to happen, and she though it would either be some WWE legend that either trained and helped at the performance center or some WWE superstar that had the time to do such thing.

So when she arrived at NXT, huge smile on her face, hair bright as the sun, she never expected that her big entrance would end up with her getting tripped and ultimately falling on the ground. But she also never in a million years thought her one night stand and one of the most talked about new rising superstars would end up being her mentor. Honest to god, she almost fainted when she saw Seth Rollins on top of her.

Seth was thrilled knowing he could train someone from NXT, his dream was to open a wrestling school and he's actually really close to opening one with his friend Joshy G, maybe training someone right now would be some good practice for when he actually opens his wrestling school. But when he saw her come in, he didn't knew what he was supposed to do, so being the dork he is, he tripped her and did he mention that being the dork he is, he also fell, right on top of her.

"Hey." - He said, while still crushing her, but he didn't even think about it at first, all he could think was how funny she looked, she looked like she saw a ghost. "What? Don't tell me I'm not your favorite superstar and that you're disappointed you didn't get to have Cena as your mentor?" - He said while laughing, but she could notice the insecurity in his voice. All these years of success and the kid still doubts himself.

"You're just crushing me, it's not disappointment, it's pain." He got so caught up in her, he forgot he was still on top of her. The NXT staff was really getting a kick out of this, snickering and laughing, and that would've pissed him off but for some reason, he didn't really care.

"Oh sorry." - He got up really quickly and helped her up, for a moment they just looked at each other and took everything in. "So... long time no see, huh?" - He said, and for once in a really small voice.

"I guess so." You could say, she was speechless. She's not stupid, she knew sooner or later, if she got hired, she was bound to meet him, but never like this. She expected a cold glance or maybe not even knowing who the hell she was. She definitely didn't expect bright eyes and dorky features all over again, she didn't expect getting tripped by some new WWE hot shot.

"You haven't changed one bit." - He was calm and collected. She wondered how.

"My hair is longer." - She didn't know if that was true, she was just trying to make small talk.

"I'm glad it's still red. Brings back memories." - He saw her look at the ground, she probably got embarrassed, he doesn't know why, that night is probably one of his favorites in his whole life. He just wishes he knew why she left him without saying goodbye.

"About that-" - She got interrupted by William Regal that approached them with a huge smile on his face.

"Rollins, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you'd have already met but if not, Seth, this is Becky Lynch, she's a new NXT diva, and as you know, there's a rule every single member of NXT gets to have a mentor and we thought of you, we've seen her promos and her wrestling disposition and to be fair, it's really similar to yours, I believe you'll get to be an amazing teacher to our Becky." Her cheeks were so red they could have been mistaken for tomatoes and she knew he was loving every single moment of it.

"Well, it would be an honor, I'm really glad you thought of me." - He said with such a honest voice, it gave her chills.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. See you around, kids." And then he left, and then there just stood a blushing redhead and a smirking jackass.

"Want a tour? I was also in NXT, you know?" - He said while looking around the place.

"I know." - She said it in a small voice but he picked it up fine. "Do you, now?" It was clear that he was intrigued, his eyes were shinier than usual.

"I watch wrestling too. I know you were the first NXT champion and I know you're one third of the shield. I'm not that out of the loop." She didn't know where she got all that confidence all of the sudden but she was back to looking at the ground in two seconds.

"Then you also knew where to find me." That got him to have her looking up in an instant, he saw panic in her eyes.

"Wait, no, if you think- no, I didn't come here to find you." She was stumbling all of her words and she was a nervous wreck and of course, of all things, he'd find that endearing.

"I was kidding, don't worry, I still remember everything." She looked peaceful for once, red as hell, but peaceful. "I remember how you told me you were trying to get back to your wrestling days. I'm glad you made it." He was a lot closer now than he was before, and Becky could feel eyes on them so she stepped back and looked around trying to fight off that stupid tension that seemed to follow them everywhere.

"So... the tour?"

"Yeah, of course, the tour. Let's start off with the hallway, it has a great picture of me holding the NXT title, I'm sure you'll love it." She laughed at his stupid joke and he remembered how that laughter made him feel the first time he heard it.

After a good thirty minutes of showing her everything she needed to see, he asked her what her game plan was.

"What do you mean, game plan?" She was genuinely confused. She didn't have a plan, god she didn't even have a gimmick.

"You know, how are you going to dress, how are you going to act, are we thinking heel or are we thinking baby face?" He was actually invested in her, she never had that.

"I don't know yet, what do you think? Heel or face?" She saw how his eyes got dark for a second, she chose to ignore that.

"Heel. You'll get run over as a face, but knowing them, you'll be a baby face, they have something against heel gingers." She laughed, like really laughed, and he looked at her as if she was the sun.

"I would never make it as a heel, the crowd loves me way too much." She said it with a confidence he had never heard in her voice.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He got serious, so she got serious. Becky knew where this was headed, she was already fabricating her answer in her head.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye? I guess, well, I never had a lot of one night stands so maybe that's the protocol or something but- I just,- I don't know, I thought you wouldn't be just a one night stand." He looked distraught, and for once, the confident and bright Seth Rollins wouldn't make eye contact with her, he was meddling with a hair tie between his fingers.

"After you told me you got signed to FCW I assumed you were destined to big things. You said it yourself, one more month in Chicago and then you'd leave to Florida. I'm not assuming I would ever hold you back, but I didn't want to be a distraction. I knew you'd be great, I honestly just wanted you to make it." She had never sounded so honest, and that honestly scared her.

"I get it. It's just, I got really caught up on you, you know?" He looked at her and she knew if he kept doing that puppy eyes thing that he'd be the death of her.

"I guess I do." He got closer once again and very silently asked her. "Did you feel it too?" She didn't know what to answer so she simple nodded.

They heard someone clearing their throats and paced themselves as far away as possible. She saw how two guys approached them and suddenly picked Seth off the ground.

"Dude, the hell! You're here and you choose to be all quiet and sneaky? What happened to brotherhood?" One was clearly loud and bubbly, the other one looked at her like he knew all her secrets, she soon found out about Roman and Dean.

"Sorry, Regal asked me to mentor this year." He looked at her while saying it, he looked happy too.

"Oh man, I always wanted to mentor!" That got a laugh out of Roman, which got a laugh out of Seth, which ultimately got a scoff from the smaller one.

"So, who are you?" The blue eyed rascal looked at her so intensely too.

"Becky." Becky wasn't normally one for being so quiet but being in their presence made her so timid.

"Well, lemme tell you, that if you had me as your mentor, it'd be a lot cooler than with this loser right here." The three laughed and she wished she'd get that, a group of friends as solid as this one. She saw how real their friendship was, and god, she'd been there for approximately three minutes.

When Roman and Dean left, Seth looked at Becky like he wanted to tell her something important but she saw how his eyes retracted his initial thoughts.

"So... friends, right? No awkward feelings?" His mouth was saying something but his eyes were yelling other speeches. Seth was a wrestling lover, he was made for this. And for the first time in his life, he knew his personal feelings had to take a back seat to his road to WWE greatness, even if it had Red in it. He couldn't ruin his hard work, he couldn't ruin Roman and Dean's hard work.

She felt small all over again, of course she didn't expect him to pick her up and spin her around, but that sentence, god, she felt sick. She preferred she had gotten Hornswaggle instead just so she could avoid this mess she was about to be involved in.

"Yeah, of course, friends."


	3. Becca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The song I chose for this chapter is Brother by Kodaline! It’s a bit angsty but I swear they’ll get over themselves!  
> Monday Night Raw destroyed me! I’m so glad Seth gets to go to Summerslam, then again I’m a bit bummed out that it’s against Lesnar!

She was one of the 4 horsewomen down in NXT and was fighting a terrible crush for her mentor, Seth Rollins. 

And honestly, he didn’t make it easy for her, with his big brown eyes and dorky smile, always laughing at her jokes and making fun of her puns, she was seriously falling, and even though they decided there was no awkward feelings after that night, the tension was there, at least Bex could feel it. 

She had formed a really good group of friends, Sasha had a really bad temper but she’s loyal as hell, Bayley lifts your spirits 24/7 and Charlotte, well Charlotte was her best friend, Charlotte’s the only one that knows about her history with Seth and even though it’s not that long of a history it’s still a weight off her shoulders. 

“I heard some rumors.” - Said Charlotte while closing the locker room door, they had just finished their match and had it all for themselves.

“You? How come? Don’t tell me main roster rumors have now arrived at FullSail.” She said while laughing but soon strikes with a “Oh you’re right, you’re Flair’s daughter, you’re a know it all” They both laughed at Becky’s antics.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, I think you’ll be real interested in these rumors.” She said with a voice that made Becky’s interest spark.

“Oh yeah? Am I getting a raise? No wait, I know, I’m getting a main roster spot? If it’s not that, then I’m afraid I won’t care, Charlie.” Becky started cleaning her stuff and also started to forget about the drama that Charlotte had suddenly picked up when- 

“Seth is turning heel tonight.” Becky felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. She never suffered from claustrophobia though. 

“That’s impossible. They sell way too many t-shirts.” She knew it was a stupid motive but for some reason, she didn’t want everyone turning their backs on Seth even if the heat he’d get by being heel would get him in the talks and podcasts of the crazy world of wrestling entertainment.

“Well, I heard my dad while he was on the phone with Hunter and I’m pretty sure it’s a chair to Ambrose’s back, given by Seth. But hey, anything can change, don’t be upset! If anything it will do wonders to his persona, it may even be one of the biggest moments of his career.” She felt like she was trying to convince herself and not Becky. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Do you think he already knows.” She hoped he didn’t, she really did.

“Yeah, according to my dad he’s known for weeks, Roman and Dean too.” And then her heart actually broke. Weeks. And not one text saying “hey becks, might turn heel soon, thought you should know, bye!” Then again, they weren’t best friends, he was her mentor, it’s not like he’s anything to her now, but still, a heads up would have been cool. 

“He probably told Bayley” - She felt herself whispering that. 

“Say what again?” Charlie answered from across the room, now too focused on finding her leather jacket. 

“No, nothing, just thinking out loud. Anyways, I’m going to catering, do you want anything?” She tried showing that she was fine even though these news really hit her hard, harder than she thought.

Not even waiting around to hear Charlotte’s answer, Becky made her way to catering, thinking about how a heel turn could affect Seth, he clearly didn’t think of her to be an important person to him or he would have told her but she can’t help but care. They had gone through such good times down at FullSail when he was still teaching her, she didn’t understand how all of a sudden he doesn’t call her up anymore.

She sees Bayley across the room, and she thinks, why not.

“Bayles!” Becky yelled catching the attention of everyone at catering and earning a few laughs from the staff.

“You good?” Bayley was walking towards her, cake in one hand, lemonade in the other, brightest smile ever on her face.

“Yeah, well, no. I mean, I heard something and I was wondering if you already knew.” Becky saw how suddenly Bayley got really confused.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Did you know that Seth was about to turn heel tonight?” Bayley’s face could have been a portrait in that moment, Becky knew she got her right where the money was.

“How do you know that?” Bayley found herself whispering all of a sudden.

“Did you, Bayles?” Becky just fought for an honest answer. That’s all she really wants.

“Well, yeah, he told me when we were at our CrossFit training with Joshy. How do you know? He told me if I even thought of telling anyone he’d burn all my Bring Me The Horizon cd’s.” She’d laugh at his antics if she wasn’t so incredibly devastated.

“Someone eavesdropped, you know how it is down here.” She spoke almost silently.

“Hey... Becky, are you ok?” Bayley said, her tone worried and clearly confused. 

“I don’t get it. Why did he shut me off? What did I do that was so terrible that got him to avoid me like the freaking plague?” Bayley saw how Becky’s eyes began to water, and after some two plus two math, Bayley found out that Seth’s baggage was really one of her best friends all along. 

“Seth once told me, he fought to be happy here, every single day, but he couldn’t, because no matter how hard he fought, everything had to be based off options, he always had to choose, and he wanted both things, the problem was, he couldn’t have both things. And now, I think I’ve realized you’re one of his options, aren’t you, Becky?” She didn’t even answer. She didn’t need to, she did have to explain though.

“It was a one night stand in 2009, we talked all night about our dreams and stupid stuff we wanted to accomplish. Five years later, I see him at FullSail, William Regal tells me he’s my mentor and the rest is history.” Bayley was shocked but she couldn’t help but to smile at the new found news.

“Just because Seth told me he was about to turn heel doesn’t mean that he prefers me over you. It was a slip, and let me tell you, the amount of time he speaks about this girl that blew up his world all of sudden, it’s shocking, you’d be shocked.” Becky got a smile on her lips but she wasn’t convinced, she wasn’t convinced at all.

“It’s probably not me.” That got Bayley to laugh, but not that cute Bayley laugh, that ironic Bayley laugh that she didn’t get to hear often.

“Becky, talk to him, this is stupid. If you’re his friend then you’ll show him how the fact that he doesn’t often open to you hurts your feelings. It doesn’t have to mean anything. And it’s Seth, he’s an idiot.” Becky laughed, he sure was.

“Thanks Bayles. Sorry for getting all, crazy on you. I just wanted him to open to me like opens to you.” Never has Becky been more honest.

“Bex, like I said, it was a slip up and me and Seth, we’re so not like that, I’m dating, he’s head over heels for you, it wouldn’t work.” She gave Becky a huge hug followed by some tickles on her stomach and left the room laughing. 

She might as well follow the advice Bayley told her, so she took out her phone, searched for Seth’s number and texted him. 

\- Hey, Seth! I was wondering if you’d like to go get some coffee some time soon? Miss you! -

Gathered up all the courage in her, she pressed send and wished for the best.

She clearly didn’t wish hard enough because sure enough, she was left on read.

After a few days, a few texts, a few calls, she gave up. 

She was having a hard time.  
She knew she wasn’t getting the attention the other horsewomen were getting and if the only person that believed in her was ready to leave her to it, then she knew she wasn’t doing anyone any favors while being in NXT depressed. 

So she called Triple H, her second father in this industry, in tears nonetheless, and asked him for a meeting. To which he scheduled almost immediately.

After arriving at his office down at FullSail, and essentially opening her heart to him, he tells her she can take some time off for herself.

She knows this is tricky, taking time off can often mean getting forgotten by the WWE Universe, other times it works, people miss you, they chant for you, and basically you get a huge pop when they make their obvious return. But this might not work on Becky, she wasn’t the “it” girl on NXT, she was good, memorable even, but she didn’t sell t-shirts, she didn’t have funny catch phrases and she wasn’t a Legend’s daughter. She was screwed.

“Can I think about it?” She looked at Triple H with clear tears in her eyes and his sympathetic look made her think how can anyone hate on this man.

“Obviously. Can I ask you something? Who was your mentor down at NXT?” She learned to hate that question.

“Rollins, sir.”

“You should talk to him, he’s a good listener.” She knew that, she knew that better than him too.

“Of course, sir.” However, something in Triple H’s eyes told her that he knew she was lying, that he knew she wasn’t going to talk to him, that she’d rather burn alive. Or maybe, it’s all in her head. She begins to think the second option is probably far more correct than the first one.

Rollins, after getting the news from Triple H that he would soon turn heel, needed to get method for that part, so he did exactly that and shut down everyone that was close to him, that meant Becky too.

He shut down the fans, Dean, Roman, his buddies down at his wrestling school, he even shut down his own mother. He needed to find himself as a heel, an individual heel. Being heel in a group is a lot less nerve wracking than being an individual heel. He needed to have the charisma, the talk, the walk, the smugness but he needed the anger too, and he didn’t have anything boiled up. He didn’t feel like he wasn’t being used nor did he feel alone, and honestly when Triple H approached him with this storyline he thought it was a bit of a reach but his friends were excited for him and he knew the matches they’d have between themselves would be fire and the talk of the industry.

That didn’t mean he’d still get to talk to them. The thing about turning heel means he has to sell it to the public, and that means in real life too. No more road trips, no more twitter replies and lord save them if they appear together in a picture while feuding. So that meant pushing Roman and Dean out of the picture. 

He got so into it that he pushed everyone else. Almost instinctively.

He received the texts, he got the calls, he knew ignoring her wasn’t helping his case but he couldn’t be with her, she’d stir him off the path he needed to be on. He was getting booed every night and the heat was crazy. He was making comments left and right and sure, he lost some friends along the way, that happens. But thanks to those comments he was one of the best heels PG Era had ever seen, and they’ve seen Punk.

So, no. He couldn’t be with Becky, he knew what she was up to though. He still saw her matches, he still saw her fire, it’s impossible to forget her, and he also found out that he didn’t want to forget her.

So back to ignoring we were. Or so we think. He got a call from Triple H. And they were buddies, true, but not call buddies, whenever he needed him, he’d email or maybe text him, never call. So he picked it up quickly already thinking of the worst of the worst.

“Rollins?” His tone was calm so Seth got to relax for a bit. Key words, a bit.

“Yes, sir?” His voice was still shaking though.

“I’m calling to give you a heads up. I don’t know if you still keep in touch with your trainee, Becky down at FullSail, but she came here today, and I think she needs some advice, she’s an emotional mess and is thinking about quitting, she’s not getting used the way she wants to but right now, we can’t insert her in the middle of already really good fundamental feuds, it just wouldn’t make sense and honestly, sometimes it’s a matter of waiting. I think you could really help her, after all you were her mentor.” Seth kinda stopped listening after the word quitting. There was no way, she’d ever be stupid enough to do something like that. What could go through her head to even think that’s a viable option.

“Yes sir, I’ll talk to her immediately. Don’t worry.” He got off his call with Triple H and sat himself down, he started by reading all her texts, when he got to the last one, he teared up.

\- I need you to believe in me like I believe in you. No one cares about me at FullSail. Please pick up. I’m losing hope. -

He knows he should call, he knows he should get the car and drive immediately to her house but he’s a coward now. And that’s what cowards do. They ignore situations like this. But goddamn, he missed Becca, he missed her a lot.


	4. Heel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! For this chapter I’d like to combine the song ‘Come Back When You Can’ by Barcelona. It’s all very angsty but I feel like we can all get through this! Tell me if you enjoyed it!

After the infamous talk Becky had with Triple H, she got some time off, to think about everything that had been bugging her, which really could be divided into not thinking she had the potential her other friends had and also Seth freaking Rollins.

When she arrived at her home in California the first thing she did was put away her wrestling gear, that thing was so magnetic that even looking at it gave her the itch to return right away.

She saw this as a good opportunity to finally give her a house a make over, she had the time on her hands and quite frankly, she needed the distraction.   
After a full day of cleaning, she turned on the TV and surprisingly enough it was already on the USA Network, and Raw was just starting. 

You see, Becky knew the correct thing to do was probably to turn off the TV, but she wanted to see it, she wanted to see him. She needed to see if it was as bad as everyone said it was. 

After almost two hours of wrestling and silly cut promos, she heard his theme song. He stormed into the ring yelling at everything and everyone, he clearly didn’t want to defend his title against Sheamus tonight. He was mumbling to his security to stay near, he showed no interest in his opponent tonight but Becky saw the fire in his eyes, he wanted a fight.

And what a fight he had. Two minutes into the match and she heard Ambrose’s theme song, the crowd went nuts, it’s amazing how these two men, so similar in their wrestling abilities were able to be in the same team being prophets of the same morals just to became polar opposites, the lunatic baby face and the backstabbing heel. 

Ambrose was livid, he was shouting at J&J security. Seth almost looked stunned, as if he didn’t know this was about to happen. Maybe he didn’t, that’s the magic in profession wrestling.

“Have you not seen, what you become?” Ambrose’s yells filled the arena, and he had no microphone near his mouth. 

Becky knew this was a storyline and most likely they would ride together after the show was over but the intensity on his voice was chilling. And Seth’s eyes, his eyes sold it for her. He looked terrified.

“You think being a lone wolf will make you better than us?” Another stab by Ambrose. Seth stood there listening, not even reacting.

“Remember this, you left us, you left the fans, you left everyone backstage and you left her. From this day on, it’s our turn to leave you.” She wondered, she seriously wondered if in the words Ambrose spoke, she was the “her” in the sentence. And if she was, then she had every single right to be crying right now. He truly did leave her and for what? They were just friends, or trying to be friends. All for a championship reign, a new gimmick, some three star recognition from some wrestling websites which owners still live in their mom’s house. She was lost, she was pissed but above all, she was sad.

She got some messages from some main roster friends, like Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens, saying Seth Rollins was now a official real life jackass. Which to be fair, it happened often. Some wrestlers do it to get into character, but to her, it was extremely difficult to believe he could be anything less than one of the best persons this industry had to offer, outside of the ring, that boy was sunshine, and no matter how mad and disappointed she was, she knew that was the truth.

He stormed backstage, calling for Dean, no, yelling for Dean. 

“Ambrose!” He was panting hard, shoving people out of his way, set his goal on finding Dean in the quickest way possible.

“Seth, calm down.” He turned to see Roman side by side with Ambrose. His eyes got dark again.

“How dare you name drop her into this feud.” He was livid and had reached his limit.

Roman stood between both men. “Seth, he didn’t name drop her, he said ‘her’, you have to calm down. It was for the sake of the promo, man.” Roman said calmly. He’d always been the voice of reason but when it came to personal business, he’d never give his two cents, Seth guessed he must be really worried about his two brothers getting to yet another fight, this time, a real one.

“Did I lie, Seth? Be honest with me, did I lie? Did you or did you not, leave everyone? Hell, I know you had to leave us, that’s not why I’m mad! I get calls from your mother asking me if you’re okay everyday because you can’t be bothered to pick up the phone, I have Renee going to NXT from time to time to check on Becky, and guess what, she’s gone, she hasn’t had a NXT match in two months. And you don’t care, because all you care, is about yourself, and maybe that’s an idea people have of professional wrestling, that it’s all about getting to the top and being the best individual possible. News flash Rollins, you’re nothing without your opponent and you’re nothing without the people that fill these chairs. If one day they decide you’re no longer interesting then I guess Seth Rollins will be no more, but your family will always be there. Think about it.” Dean left in a hurry, panting after such speech. The ones that remained were Seth and Roman, equally shocked at his outburst.

“It’s not on purpose. I do care.” 

“Then show it, man. You’re starting to freak me out, Rollins.” Roman got closer and hugged him, power hugged him is a better term. He needed that. 

“What did he mean with ‘she’s gone?’? Did she actually quit?” He was close to tears now, but he didn’t even care, it was Roman, he had no secrets with his brothers.

“If she didn’t, then she’s pretty close to doing it. She hasn’t had a match in two months, Sasha and Bayley got to main event takeover in Brooklyn, Charlotte is going to debut soon. She’s nowhere near the spectrum.” Roman saw how his friends eyes looked desperate. He grabbed his title, the jacket he so full of rage threw to the floor and fled the scene, and Roman hoped, no, Roman prayed, he finally got some sense in that hard head of his.

Becky knew Seth was ignoring her, Becky was no longer in the denial phase. Becky was almost at the “Imma terminate my contract phase” which is never a good phase, lets be honest, she’s been an emotional wreck this last couple of weeks, the only person she’s been able to talk to is Charlotte and even with her, it’s been tough, she’s so proud of her best friend but she wished so much how it could’ve been her too. 

And she knew she wasn’t this close to quitting because of Rollins solely, she wished she could blame him entirely but she wasn’t that big of a coward. She wasn’t succeeding, with or without him, the public didn’t care for her. And when people don’t care for Becky, she often reciprocates. And she knew, in professional wrestling getting over was a task but maybe she didn’t have it in the first place.

At least she was getting better with staying at home, she “learned” how to cook and was now in the talks of getting a dog.

She went ahead and hired a maid too, after all this time at her house, Becky found out that the whole ‘cleaning’ thing wasn’t really for her. So she hired Mariah, a nice old lady that sometimes brought cakes too, that was very sweet of her. But Mariah did have trouble remembering things, most of the time, where she left her keys, so having her consistently pressing the door bell was no surprise to Becky.

But this was weird. It was a Sunday, it was pouring rain in California, which let’s be honest, doesn’t happen often and when it does happen, everyone stays at home because LA folk can’t drive in the rain, it’s a serious risk for everyone on those roads. And most importantly Mariah wasn’t supposed to show up.

So you have to imagine her shocked face after she heard someone ragingly bang on her front door while it’s pouring rain outside. She ran to the door and didn’t even think to check the peephole.   
Upon opening it, her heart was now on her throat.

Seth drove 22 hours to get to Becky’s porch only to tell her she was the one person that encouraged him to pursue a WWE future, after he got that FCW contract. He never got to tell her those words influenced him and made him the wrestler that he is today. So he decided he’d tell her now. 

Seth did not expect to almost have the door shut on his face, but he always had quick reflexes so thank goodness for that.

“No- wait.” He stepped his foot right between the door. “Please, let me talk, Becky. You need to hear what I have to say.” He was expecting some sympathy but all he saw was rage in those eyes of hers.

“I need to hear what you have to say? What about when I wanted you to hear what I had to say? You didn’t care about that. I was a sobbing mess for weeks and I just wanted a friend. God, Seth I just wanted you.” The pain in her voice brought tears to his eyes, he hadn’t cried in months. Of course she’d do this to him.

“I didn’t want you to see me like that. I didn’t want you to judge me, I didn’t want you to leave me.” Seth yelled, he was still outside in the pouring rain yelling like a crazy man. Thank god this was California or someone would have already recorded this.

“Leave you? There was never nothing to leave! Every time you showed the minimum interest in me, you’d leave without an explanation, everyone tells me you’re into me, well guess what, the only thing you’re into is your championship reign, I’m done waiting around for you.” She was so small but so fierce, she got on her tippy toes just to make a good front with him.

“Do you remember that note?” He’d lost her. 

“What? Are you drunk, Seth?” She was livid now and ready to slam the door in his face. He grabbed her arm as quickly as he could but carefully so he did not hurt her and pulled her outside, now they were both in the rain. Karma’s mean, Becky.

“The note. You once left me a note.” Her eyes softened, and he knew she remembered it.

“I guess I did, and?” She was trying to play it cool but he knew he caught her off guard with the note, she probably didn’t expect him to remember it. 

“It said ‘you're the future, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Be the best.’” She was crying now, the fact that he recited those words like they were still in 2009 really got to her.

“How do still remember that? It’s been so many years.” Her face went soft but her voice was still tense. 

He pulled a piece of paper out of his wallet and now she knew she’d lost. He looked straight into her teary eyes, and she straight into his. 

“I have this championship because of this note right here. You gave me all the confidence I ever needed, every time I was nervous for a match I’d go to my wallet and I’d read this over and over again until I remembered your voice when you said it to me for the first time. I never once not cared Becky, I’ve seen everything you’ve done until you left, I’ve read every text, I’ve spoken to every staff member at NXT, you were always on my watch. I’m not the Seth you met anymore. I have other priorities right now and if to protect you I had to push you way, I’d do it again. This weird connection we have, this is powerful. And I’m sorry I let you down but I need you to know, that I’ve never left you.” Seth was now fully crying and so was Becky.

She knew this was toxic. He wasn’t the guy she had fell in love with anymore and he knew he wasn’t someone that could be with her right now. Still, they’re magnets and they ended up in each other’s arms right after Seth’s speech. She looked into his eyes, and the remorse was gone, now there was only love. She looked at his lips for what it felt like an eternity. He couldn’t stand it anymore.

He kissed her. He lifted her up, and backed her up against her front door. She grabbed his hair and kept kissing him back slowly but intensely, mumbling words both were too stubborn to admit when talking normally. 

With her legs wrapped up around his waist, one of his hands goes to her front door and opens it, getting them to finally leave the rain and enter the warmness of her house. 

He led them to her couch, she sat on his lap, his hands on her ass, and her mouth went straight to his neck, leaving marks he knows he’s going to get in trouble for. Her name left his lips time and time again. Both of their shirts were off and as history repeats itself, he stops her right as she’s about to unbuckle his belt.

“Are you sure?” He asks, unsure of himself.

“About us? Or about this?” He wasn’t expecting that answer, she left him speechless, after minutes go by without answer, she kisses him again, softly and roughly. She whispers a million times yes on his ear, and he can’t tell if it’s to question one or to question two, but he’s grateful either way. 

They do it on her couch, on her bed, on her couch again, in the kitchen, at the showers. And finally, they go to bed together, both giggling messes, looking like teenagers that got drunk for the first time.

Seth knew it wouldn’t last. He was postponing reality.

When in bed he grabbed her by her waist and pulled him close to him, drawing patterns in her skin and mumbling soft words in her neck.

“Come back to NXT.” She looked up and didn’t expect to see him so serious. 

“What?” She heard it, she just needed a couple of minutes to think about it. 

“Don’t leave. You’re right, you’re not this blonde Barbie and you’re not this bubbly persona but they can’t replace you. You’re straight fire, Bex. Man, you’re pure magic. You once told me all I had to do was believe in myself. Well, I think it’s time you start listening to your own advice.” She laid on top of his chest and took all of his words in.

“Are you going back to Raw as the same man I saw on tv yesterday?” She already knew his answer.

“Yes.” He already knew what her reaction would be.

“I really want you to succeed Seth.” Her voice broke halfway through that sentence and Seth’s heart broke right in the beginning.

“I want that for you too. And Becky believe me, if I change what I’m doing now, I’ll be back to square one. I have to make some more impact.” Was he trying to convince her? He was failing. And she was worried.

“I’ll stay.” 

“What?” He didn’t catch it.

“I’ll stay in NXT.” His eyes lighted up, he pulled her close and kissed her, she looked at him and knew this was about to end. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll pretend like this didn’t happen, right?” She asked very sure of herself.

“Why would you say that?” He didn’t want that. But he didn’t want to admit it either.

“Well, I’m guessing your new gimmick doesn’t combine with a tag team partner from NXT. I don’t want to ruin things for you. I see how invested you are in this. I hope you succeed.” She was being honest, she was also completely devastated but those were other small details.

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, she didn’t even hear his response.

“You make them better.” She could feel a drawing being made with his fingers in her back but she soon lost reasoning after he an “I” and “L” because for the rest, she was out of it.

When she woke up, she was all alone in her huge bed, her sheets smelled of his cologne and he’d left her his “wrestlemania” tee on her sofa. She wasn’t even sad, she knew it was going to happen. Hell, she did the exact same thing to him.

She did however get confused, when she saw a note on her bedside table. 

She recognized his writing style right away. The note was short and simple and it read easily, 

Give them hell.


	5. Hall of Fame 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapter is situated three years later and at the Hall of Fame, I adore the aura of the Hall of Fame, it’s honestly one of my favorite things so I hope you enjoy this little chapter. 
> 
> I listened to ‘face’ by brockhampton while writing this, and it’s a must!

“Becky!” She heard Sasha yell downstairs, and she wasn’t really in the mood to start having conversations before 10 AM, especially if they involved yelling.

“What.” She growled, head still under the blankets, and she could hear Sasha getting closer to her.

“Becky, I can’t believe this, are you really still in bed? It’s already 1 PM, we have hair and make up, I swear to god Rebecca, you’ll be the death of me.” She stormed out of her room which gave Becky some solid five minutes of peace. That is, before Charlotte came storming in, followed by Bayley later, she knew it was bound to happen.

They were all living together, they knew everything about each other’s life’s, no point in hiding anything anymore. After all they were in this together since the beginning. Sasha and Bayley dominated on Raw while Charlotte and Becky ruled Smackdown.

So far 2018 was a good year, she had multiple title shots, even though she never really won any of them. Seth was on Raw so she never really saw him. She’s been dating, and sure some were dumb MMA fighters and others were sassy comedians but she had her fun, it’s been three years since she last got to actually talk to Seth, so she knew both of them had to move on. Funnily enough, the only time where she actually needed a date, she didn’t have one. This Hall of Fame was about to be brutal.

“Becky, I swear to god, last warning.” She was fast asleep in the following seconds. 

Seth has already showered, went down for some breakfast, he hit the gym and was now getting ready for the Hall of Fame class of 2018. The Hall of Fame was his favorite part of the year, everyone came around and talked about their experiences and well, he’s been a WWE lover since he was a little kid, it’s still so surreal to him. 

“Are you ready, Sarah?” He asked his girlfriend of five months. Sarah. She was a sweet girl, he met her through mutual friends and even though they didn’t have much in common, they honestly kinda worked. Kinda. 

“Yeah, sweets, let me just go grab my purse and we can go.” He looked at her, giving her this look of ‘are you kidding me’ that she just laughed off.

The thing with Sarah, it’s comfortable, they’re good friends and sometimes he wonders if that’s all they really have going on for them, the friendship part, he started to notice that neither of them really felt that love and spark that they deserved. But either way, it was comfortable, and she was incredibly sweet. He was ok. 

He was ok.

She clearly wasn’t. She was so late, why does she love sleeping so much? Sasha is downstairs furious because she wanted to arrive on time so she could walk the carpet while Charlie and Bayley laughed their asses off. 

She finally went downstairs, ready to leave with her friends and they all stared up at her, it was almost like something out of a movie.

“You look like those boys that accompany lasses to prom.” Becky said while laughing.

“You look gorgeous, Becca.” Sasha said and she noticed that the purple haired girl wasn’t as mad as she was before.

“Thanks Banks. I appreciated it. It took hours but I’m finally presentable.” She was wearing these white overalls with a beautiful neckline. And she kept it simple, white contrasting with her red hair, and it was enough.

“Well, let’s go, I think we still may arrive in time for some four horsewomen pictures.” Charlie always caring more about the pictures than the event itself. Becky and Bailey stayed behind laughing their asses off at their two friend’s antics. They were mad funny when they wanted.

When Seth arrived to the Hall of Fame all he wanted was a chair, he was so tired of doing press all day, he didn’t say it often but he felt like passing out. 

He did some interviews with Sarah and after everything was all wrapped up he finally saw his token around the corner, a chair with his name on it. Thank god.

Upon seating down, the lights started to dim and he couldn’t help but see four little rascals trying to get by unnoticed after arriving so late at the event, he saw Bayley dying of laughter, Charlotte clearly embarrassed for all of them, Sasha looked pissed and when his eyes fell on his redhead, his world started spinning. She looked- wow, she looked more than wow, he has never seen her so beautiful, he knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it, she had him in her palm, and when she wanted she could crush him.

After finally seating, Becky looked at the arena, it looked beautiful, everyone looked beautiful, Charlotte was snickering next to Sasha about god knows what, while Bayley was going at it with Xavier about league of legends. She never liked the Hall of Fame but maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad.

She spoke to early.

Becky kinda hated the Hall of Fame, getting dressed up, enduring 3 hours of, quite honestly, people just bragging about their achievements and the pictures, oh god, she hated the pictures.

But this Hall of Fame, this Hall of Fame was torture. Seeing Seth with what’s her name, all pretty, with her shiny dress and lovey eyes for one another. He didn’t spare her one glance and why would he? He had a Greek goddess right next to him. She was so stupid sometimes. Every time she thinks she’s over him she sees him somewhere doing something and it’s as if 23 year old Becky was meeting him for the first time at a deep dish pizza place in Chicago. It’s becoming embarrassing to say the least. 

She’s been eating less too, she knows that, and it’s not on purpose she swears it’s not, it’s just, she feels like she has to stand out and how can she do that when all of her teammates are so incredibly fit, skinny and beautiful. She felt like she had none of those three factors going on for her. So she started working out more, and she slept a lot more too, not having any time for food. A rookie mistake.

The ceremony was already on it’s last hour and it was soon preparing for it’s commercial break.

So when finally getting close to done, she left the ceremony to eat something because she was feeling rather weak, so don’t ask her how she woke up in Seth Rollins arm’s at a local hospital. 

Seth really needed to pee, he was proud of a lot of things about himself but his bladder was definitely not one of those things. When he told Sarah he needed to go to the bathroom, she smiled at him and kept talking to Maryse. And then halfway through his journey for the bathroom he saw Becky.

He saw how skinny she looked, and he knew that in the back of her mind she still wanted to be the best of all of her best friends, maybe he should’ve told her starving to death wasn’t a freaking option. 

Two minutes in and he saw how she almost face slapped the floor. Thank goodness he was there. But to be fair, when it came to her, he would always be there.

“Bex!” He yelled reaching for her face, slightly slapping it in hopes of a reaction. Nothing.

“Becky! Becky! For fuck’s sake! Answer me, Rebecca!” Still nothing. 

He grabbed her and went running while she laid bridal style in his arms. 

“I need help, she passed out!” He said to the first staff member he saw. He also looked terrified. He was visibly shaking.

He saw the young intern calling the ambulance without causing much of a ruckus. The fans couldn’t possibly know about this. Her eyes fluttered slightly open and closed once again. She squeezed his hand and anyone that had eyes could tell Seth Rollins was proper sobbing at this point. He felt so genuinely scared for her.

“Hey, hey, hey, squeeze my hand again, please, squeeze my hand. You’re gonna be ok, red. C’mon squeeze my hand.” He was panicking and getting really frustrated, how come the paramedics are taking so much time to arrive.

When he saw the ambulance pull up he didn’t even think twice, he hopped on it with her, never getting his eyes to leave her face. He texted Bayley telling her to hold it down and pretend everything was okay so no one could get suspicious of anything, he texted Sarah saying he had to help a fellow superstar, she understood it and told him to be strong for both of them. And he was really trying to be. 

When at the waiting room, a nurse came up to him and he should’ve expected this.

“Hello, are you here for Rebecca Quin?” She said extremely casually.

He stood up almost immediately, palms sweating like crazy. “Yeah, yeah, I am.” 

“Well, sir, I’m afraid only family can visit. But I can give you the run down on her situation-“ He cut her off immediately.

“I’m her fiancé.” The nurse looked at him so embarrassed of assuming they were probably just friends. He was even more embarrassed at the sad fact that her version was the closest to reality.

“Sir, I’m so sorry, please come with me then.” He followed her and patently listened to what she had to say. 

“I’m going to be very honest with you, she had really low blood cells, she was lacking extremely important vitamins and you could see she’d run out her body to exhaustion. I advise you to keep her under a strict diet from now on, she cannot skip any type of meals whatsoever, in the begging, she’ll throw it all up but it’s a start.” He was getting teary eyed. Why would Becky ever do something like this to herself. 

“Of course, can I see her now?” The nurse saw the desperation in his eyes, smiled softly at his facial expression and unlocked Becky’s room giving him all the access and privacy in the world.

“Of course sir, but be careful, don’t startle her.” With that, she closed the door and left them alone. 

He approached the bed and saw how small she looked, her fire was gone and her skin was paler then usual. He really almost lost her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t see Becky flutter her eyes open and searching the room. When her eyes landed on him she called for him.

“Seth.” He looked up instantly, got even closer to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it for what it felt like the hundred time, the tears spilled out of his eyes and he couldn’t help himself.

“I was so scared.” She was crying too. She never wanted him to see her like that.

“You wouldn’t react, and I thought- I thought, you were gone, that I’d lost you and we didn’t even talk and I- god Bex...” He slumped his head on her mattress and she squeezed his hand even tighter.

“I’m really sorry you had to see that.” She never knew it had gotten that bad. She though she’d only skipped a meal or two, not two to three days. She deserved this cold awakening.

“Don’t ever do something like that again. I can’t even think of a world without you in it.” He got even closer, and she could see how his eyes were roaming her body searching for bruises, for sore spots, scars that weren’t supposed to be there.

“I won’t, I’m so sorry Seth.” She whispered and she couldn’t help herself, with tears slipping out of her eyes, she took her small pale hand and stroked his cheek, she could see him lean forward, eyes stopping to look at her lips and for the first time, she took the first step. She kissed him. She kissed him softly, she kissed him with all the strength she had left in her. The kiss was salty mixed with both of their tears.

People often say you meet the right person at the wrong time. They don’t know why they’re still in this phase where they can’t come out and fully say they’re in love, but they don’t need those words. They joined foreheads and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. They knew they were it. They had to be.

After being so captured in each other’s eyes, a strong knock on their door put a stop to their moment. Sasha, Charlotte and Becky came bursting in, dressed like they went to the oscars at a local medical facility and even though the three girls were in tears they really got a kick out of Becky, and she genuinely laughed upon seeing the figure her best friends just did.

He slowly retracted out of her room, looking at them by the window. He saw how Bayley came outside to pick up some water. He stopped her before she got a chance to get in Becky’s room once again.

“Wrestlemania’s tomorrow, it’s my last match before the Japanese Raw Tour. And I’m listed for every single house show they have. Please Bayley, take good care of her. Don’t let her do this to herself again.” He was so conflicted. He wanted to stay by her side all night, all day, all month, all year. But she had to rest and he had made a promise to this company, not to bring up the fact that he still had Sarah. Sweet Sarah that didn’t deserve the lack of love he felt for her. It’s impossible to love someone fiercely after falling for Becky Lynch.

“I promise, Rollins.” Bayley hugged and entered the room once again. He saw how they all talked and when Becky looked up at him, she saw his sad eyes full of tears and before he could help himself he was whispering I love you to her on the other side of her hospital room while looking out the window. She slightly nodded and let a tear roll down her cheek. He smiled once more, took her beautiful face in and headed to the hotel. Feeling like a coward, once again. 

As the story repeats once again, they kissed at the hospital, and they never spoke of it again, he came home to Sarah and she went home to her quinoa and some chick flicks with her best friends. Becky came to the conclusion she would never be able do date a wrestler and Seth came to the conclusion he would never found someone like Becky. 

She was getting better in LA and he was giving his best in Japan. 

Both had very distinct conclusions, but they had the same feelings.


	6. Royal Rumble 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope everyone likes this chapter, I really loved writing it.  
> I’m going to add another song to this already on growing playlist, it’s sun by two door cinema club. go give it a listen while you read this.

She made it. After months of crying, feeling unused, and overall just being depressed, she actually had the crowd chanting her name, so loudly that she actually thought she could be the most interesting superstar they had on the roster at the time.

“Can you please leave Twitter for two seconds? I need your help, which robe should I wear tonight?” Charlotte said while going through her closet.

“They’re both gold.” She honestly spotted no difference.

“Bex, this one is rose gold, pure rose gold while this one is gold with a little hint of pink.” The worst part is that she looked serious while saying that.

“I guess the first one then.” She actually jumped after Charlie squealed. “Good! I was hoping for that one too!” She was an idiot, Becky was sure of it.

While still on twitter reading what the crowd really wanted for tonight she couldn’t help but smile, they all wanted her even though they knew, storyline wise, she wasn’t even cleared. She couldn’t believe she had all this support from the fans. She did it. Dusty was right.

Her phone blared some Paramore song and Charlotte laughed at how emo her best friend could actually be.

“crushcrushcrush? Really Bex?” Becky gave her the middle finger and ran so she could pick it up on time. Hunter was calling. 

“Hello?” She sounded nervous, she hoped he didn’t notice it.

“Hello Becky! Just wanted to warn you that you still have to go to Vince’s office when you arrive at the arena, you never know if he might change something, he probably won’t but just to be sure! Be there by 4 PM. Good luck!” And he hung up, he didn’t even let her have one word in, the man was probably so busy. Royal Rumble was one of the most important PPV’s that WWE televised, and she was going to win it tonight. 

After Hunter told her she’d be winning the Royal Rumble she went for a walk for some solid two hours, she just couldn’t believe it.

She thought of everything that brought her here, her brother, her neck injury, Tyler Black, Ring of Honor, William Regal, NXT, her friends, the fans. 

She just couldn’t believe that after seeing a match of Seth’s, that he had managed to bring all the fire she was internally trying to put out. He always brought the best in her, when he trained her at NXT they had the best moments. They laughed for hours in the ring, he even tried teaching her his finisher maneuvers and that was something so personal to her.

She hoped he knew that even after everything, even after the hospital incident, she really thanks him for everything. She never got to tell him that.

Since he turned heel and cut her off back in 2015 the encounters they had, well they resumed in a night at her California house and then a crazy evening at a local medical facility three years later. She thought she’d ruin his Wrestlemania but as she watched Roman and Lesnar the following day in her locker room, she heard how his theme song blared through the building. And she could only smile. If only that kid she met in 2009 knew he was going to have one of the craziest Wrestlemania moments in history... he deserved it so much.

And now it’s her time.

Getting at the venue meant dropping in Vince’s office so he could tell you if there’s something that should be changed or if everything’s alright for the night, at least that’s what Hunter told her. So she wanted to be right on time. 

She didn’t expect Vince to be late and she didn’t expect Rollins to already be there waiting. After not seeing him for so long, him at Raw, she on Smackdown, she didn’t expect the huge crushing hug he gave her upon seeing her or the whisper in the corner of her ear that spelled “congratulations, red.”

‘Great way of making it awkward, Seth.’ He thought and was now currently internally screaming. ‘Do I put her down? Do I continue hugging her? I shouldn’t have hugged her.’

She hugged back fiercely, and if anyone ever came by Vince’s office they were definitely in for a surprise. They slowly let go of each other, and were now face to face.

“Hi.” She said, Becky was a character that portrayed herself to be sure of everything she did, she trash talked and she gave big speeches in a loud voice about how she deserves all the glory. Well, every time she saw Seth her voice always failed her.

“I’ve been watching your stuff. You’re on fire Becks. You’re winning tonight, right?” He looked genuinely happy. She looked scared, and she didn’t even know why.

“Yeah, I mean, if Vince didn’t change is mind of course.” So that’s why she’s scared.

“He supports you. We all do. He wouldn’t do that.” He said so intensely.

She really wanted to sit down, so she leaned against the wall and slid down until her butt found the ground. He did the same, but on the other wall facing her, so he could do just that, face her.

“Are you winning tonight?” She asked silently. She never knew why was it that when it came to him she could never be the loud and extremely annoying girl all her friends described her to be.

“If all goes well, yeah, I am.” He smiled right at her.

“I guess we’re both going to wrestlemania then.” That made him laugh. She loved hearing him laugh.

“I guess we are, red.” She looked down at the ground again and heard how he was about to ask her something.

“You see, I was thinking-“ He got interrupted by someone clearing his voice. They looked up and saw Vince and Stephanie. They stood up immediately looking like two flustered teens. Vince looked unbothered and Stephanie portrayed a knowingly smile. 

“My two winners. Come on in.” 

After winning both respective matches they found themselves cornered once again by Vince, they had to take pictures and sign autographs and do interviews for WWE Now.

“I’m here with Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch. You’re the Royal Rumble 2019 winners.” Cathy said, Seth looked ready to say some fabricated answer, it’s as if the kid had some intensive media training.  
She hoped people couldn’t see how intimidated she was by him. 

“Hello Cathy. It’s true, it’s a great accomplishment and I’m more than ready to storm into Wrestlemania and proceed to be the champion that the fans deserve. It’s time.” He said looking at Cathy, fire in his eyes, passion dripping out of every word he said. She was so caught up in him that she forgot she was still being recorded and so when Cathy asked her something she didn’t ear it.

“Red.” Seth snapped his fingers in front of her. She flustered hard. She looked at Cathy and panicked while thinking of something that could take her off this mess and so she wouldn’t completely leave her funny character behind she told her, “He stole that phrase from me.” That got Seth and Cathy to laugh and maybe people wouldn’t notice how in love she actually looked after WWE Now airs. She truly hoped.

Every friend they had, had already left the venue, even their road buddies so that only meant one thing for Becky Lynch. 

“Seth, are you going to the same hotel Smackdown stars are at?” She asked him, her voice going timid once again.

“Yeah, do you wanna go with me? Dean and Roman left me here to burn.” He laughed shyly. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, Sasha said she’d wait up but I guess Mikaze and Xavier were trashing her house while playing Rocket League. She had to really go before it caught on fire.” He laughed so hard at her comment.

“I love upupdowndown.” He said between laughter.

She loved him. Damn right, she loved him.

“Yeah, Woods really took the ball with that one.” She said while walking to his rental.

“Why aren’t you on it?” He asked confused, she loves games and it’s so bubbly to everyone backstage, how come Dana Brooke is on it more than her?

“Well, they’re your friends, I didn’t want to impose. But I’ve appeared a few times. Renee kicked my ass. I’ve been so ashamed that I haven’t appeared since.” She laughed through her words but when she looked at him, she saw how serious he looked.

“I never wanted you to think that I didn’t want my friends to be associated with you. If anything I want people to know, I’m associated with you. You’re amazing, Becky. I really regret doing half of the shit that I did in 2015 but it made me grow a lot and it also made me understand that if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here. I’d be in Honor thinking I didn’t have what it took to play with the big league.” His hands gripped the wheel fiercely.

“Well, don’t worry, I never thought that, I just ultimately thought some space between us wouldn’t hurt.” She looked at her phone, 3AM, lord save her.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” She looked as if he’d ask her if she wanted to murder someone.

“What?” If he wasn’t so nervous he’d laughed at the face she pulled.

“You. Me. Coffee place. Maybe some pugs. Who knows.” Now he was trying to pull off the casual side since the more direct one freaked her out.

“What about Sarah?” She was so confused. He was dating.

“We broke up in November, we were never really more than just good buds. It was extremely amicable. She’s a great friend.” She wanted to jump on him, kiss him until she saw the sun rising, but this time, she also wanted things to work. So she decided she might as well take things slow.

As she was about to talk, he cut her off.

“And I get it if you don’t want to, really, you have such a good momentum going on right now, I wouldn’t want to ruin that for yo-“ Screw going slow. She positioned herself so she could grab his jaw, turned his face and kissed him, staff was still leaving the arena but she couldn’t care less. He grabbed her by the waist and positioned her on top of him. Well now Becky had to admit that this scene was pretty obscene. At least he parked subtly. 

They broke the kiss for air and started laughing. 

“So, road trip, huh?” Seth asked her, and she laughs even louder when she felt his hands squeeze her butt, he’d always loved doing that.

“I can’t believe it took us 10 years to finally go on a date.” She said calmly while messing with his hair.

He pulled her even closer, if that was even possible and kissed her neck. He silently whispered “Some things don’t deserve to be rushed.”

When they arrive at the hotel, they both had shared rooms, but Dean was with Renee, so he didn’t know if he should ask, maybe he should take things slow so as he accompanied Becky to her room he saw that she look reluctant.

“So... this is me.” She looked down. 

“Yup.” He really wanted to grab her by the waist and have his way with her all night, they deserved it.

When she looked up he saw her face, she looked sultry and her eyes were begging him to take her to his room. He couldn’t even control himself, he pushed her against the wall in this filled hallway of Superstars rooms and kissed her roughly, he took his hand and trailed her leg and when he reached the insides of her tight, she moaned loudly. He slapped his hands over her mouth, and both died of laughter. After hearing someone unlock their door they both sprinted to the emergency stairs. 

“Can I go to your room tonight?” He fucking loved her for asking that.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, red.”

The next morning consisted of cuddles and pillow fights, they took a bath together and made plans with Cesaro to go all workout at a close gym. When he went down to get coffee for both of them she decided to check Twitter, she won last night so her mentions should be on fire. And they were. And funnily enough not because of the Rumble.

‘Oh my god, did you see how she looked at him???? @BeckyLynchWWE @WWERollins’

‘Red? ReD? RED? HOLY MOLY! @WWERollins’

‘Seth Rollins calling Becky Lynch, RED, while he lovingly stares at her became my whole mood’

‘Told y’all they had some vibes going on @WWERollins @BeckyLynchWWE’

‘Power freaking Couple @WWERollins + @BeckyLynchWWE’

She shut down her phone almost immediately. Uh oh.


	7. Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more short than the others but I quite like it like this! It starts out a bit angsty but hold on to your hope! Please comment, I love hearing what you guys have to say!  
> For this chapter I recommend, someone to you by BANNERS.

“Everyone was looking at me funny, what’s going on?” He asked while he closed the door of his hotel room after he spotted Becky pacing around as if she’d just committed a mass murder.

“You might want to sit down, first.” She looked like hell. Did he get fired and didn’t know? He was starting to freak out.

He sat down and waited for her to spill the news. She wouldn’t do it. “C’mon Becks, spit it out already!” She was really starting to freak him out.

Instead of telling him, she took her phone out of her back pocket, unblocked it and showed him her Twitter mentions.

“What does twitter have to do with this?” He knew nothing important ever came from twitter. “Just read it, Seth.” So he did, and God. They were in quite the pickle.

‘There’s no way they didn’t hook up @WWERollins @BeckyLynchWWE’

‘I honestly thought they were just really good friends but man, u can’t fake those lovey eyes #Brollins’

‘Duuuuude, they’re both single too!! That’s nuts! IF ITS TRUE, damn, what a couple #SethRollins #BeckyLynch’

“So?” She asked while watching him, searching his face for some type of reaction.

“Is there any proof we’re dating?” He looked calm, freakishly calm.

“Hum- Well, hum- no, just that interview really.” She didn’t understand where he was going with this.

“Then, we deny it.” He should really write a book about how to break a girl’s heart with four words. Becky expected everything, just not that.

I guess she had it coming. 

“You want to deny it?” She hoped for a ‘just kidding, sweets!’ one that never came.

“Well, think with me red, if they find out, they’ll put us in a storyline together, and all your mania momentum will be gone, people look at you and love you individually, if they put me on the picture, they’ll shit on you instantly. They love you, they don’t wanna see you with your boyfriend.” He made sense, she wished she could tell him that no momentum in the world was as great as sharing the ring with him. But she didn’t.

“I guess, yeah, you’re right.” She looked at the ground and the she remembered. “Wait, did you say boyfriend?” 

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Yes, your boyfriend.” But he gained the confidence he needed when he saw how happy she looked while pronouncing the word boyfriend.

“That’s funny I don’t remember getting asked if you could be my boyfriend.” She sure knew how to press his buttons.

He stepped closer to her, grabbed her by the waist, looked deadly into her eyes. “Rebecca Quin, will you, for the love of god, take me, Colby Lopez, as your new stupid boyfriend?” She could tell he was trying to control his laughter but after all that time she really wanted to hear that, so she kissed him deeply. “Duh.” She responded just as childishly.

He threw her over his arm while she screamed loudly to put her down. They went straight into the bedroom where they spent all afternoon. If anyone asked, they were at the gym.

-

He didn’t want their relationship public, and she wasn’t going to lie, that kinda hurt her. But maybe it was for the best, either way she couldn’t help that second voice in the back of her head telling her he didn’t want to come public because he thought she wasn’t good enough. 

So when house shows and Raw Live came around, she acted... well, not like herself.

She was afraid he was embarrassed of her and so she became weird. Started avoiding him at house shows and rarely looked at him when a lot of superstars were in the same room, and that should of been ok with him since he asked her to hide their relationship.

But it annoyed him to infinity and beyond, he was so jealous that the other guys could give her piggy back rides and tickle her, she stayed hours in catering talking to Sami, Kevin and Bálor but when it came to him, the only words they exchanged were “Hey” and “See you around”. Which again he knows he should be fine with, it was his stupid idea in the first place, but he couldn’t help but to miss her. After 10 years he finally had her and now they had to pretend they were nothing more than just colleagues, not even friends, colleagues. He came to the conclusion that he only had stupid ideas. Good intentions but nonetheless, stupid ideas.

“What’s wrong with you, grumpy?” He looked up and saw Dean approaching. These were his final days here in WWE and they were having a reunion storyline together, it’s bittersweet but he’s trying to make most of it.

“You know, just thinking about how I’m going to survive without you here.” He said which made Dean laugh instantly.

“Yeah, yeah, now spill the truth. What’s up, you look like you wanna murder Bálor? If I were you I’d make a move on Becky while you still can, heard Bálor broke up with Cathy and you know the man is a fox.” That actually made Seth laugh, sure, the idea of Bálor and Becky made him extremely furious but the idea that Dean thought Finn was a fox was actually funny as hell.

“It’s not that, I’m just... I don’t, it seems that everything is changing, you’re leaving, Roman is in remission but still not 100% and Becky, she’s, here. And she never was, I’ve never had her so close, when she was in NXT, I was at Raw, when she was at Smackdown, I was still at Raw and now she’s here and I can’t be with her.” He saw how Dean looked quite intrigued.

“Seth... c’mon, you can tell me, I won’t tell Renee, y’all dating?” He saw how his friend looked genuinely anxious to answer it.

“Yeah, finally, I know.” And then he had teary eyes and hugged Ambrose with such brute force. When they separated he told Dean what he actually needed to hear. “And I asked her to hide it. I asked her to pretend we were nothing. And man, I regret it so much, you have no idea. I finally have her and my prize is to see her backstage having laughs with her friends while I just look on, and the worst part is that I was the one that asked for it.” He knew he was crying in front of Dean, but they were wrestling soulmates, he ought to understand.

“Seth. Look at me. You know you can talk to her, right? Tell her you can’t do it. That you can’t sit back and pretend. I get it, brother. When I was falling and falling hard for Renee, every guy she interviewed it felt like I needed my own fight with them at Hell in a Cell, you have this feeling in your gut where you just want to scream to the world that she’s yours, and you know what, my life got a lot easier after I stopped hiding it. And she felt way more appreciated too.” He saw how honest his friends words were.

“I’m just scared it will kill her momentum, I’m afraid they’ll put us in a storyline and that the fans hate it.” It’s true, he was truly afraid to be the reason that Becky lost all her popularity.

“And would it be that bad, Seth? Having your real life girl and partner in the ring with you? Saluting fans, getting huge pops, being a real life tag team? I think you’d have the most fun out of everything you’ve done on this company, and I’m including the shit we did in the Shield too. Seth I can’t begin to explain how amazing it is to work with your best friend and lover. Once you go on that road, you’ll never want to take another path, I’ll assure you.”

Seth began to think about what Dean had said and he was right, being in the ring with Becky would be magical. He’d love to do that. He’d love to lift her up in his arms just like Randy Savage did with Elizabeth, he’d love to protect her even though he knew she’d protect him a lot more, he’d love to cheer for her from outside the ropes and ultimately celebrate with her. 

-

He was walking back to gorilla when he saw her with Bálor, laughing their asses off, and he knows those two have been friends for years but that pissed him off. It should be him making her laugh, not Finn Bálor. So he walked up to them and when she saw him, she got really excited until she remembered she shouldn’t act excited around him, so she looked at the ground and waited for him to do all the talking.

“Hey guys.” Said Seth while giving a handshake to Finn. “Do you mind if I steal her from you for 2 minutes?” That got Becky to look up, she reacted strangely as if she didn’t understand what he was doing, she probably really wasn’t understanding.

“Sure, man. I’ll see you around, Bex.” He walked away and suddenly they were the only people in the small corridor leading up to gorilla.

“What are you doing?” She asked timidly. He loved how small her voice went when talking to him.

“You’re avoiding me. I mean, yeah, we share the same hotel room and we workout together and do a bunch of other stuff too but you don’t talk to me here. Why?” He knew it was a stupid question but he wanted to hear her two cents.

“You asked me not to.” Becky knew it might have sounded a bit aggressive, but hey, he asked.

“Well, yeah, but, not- you know, not- like that.” He was stumbling all over his words.

“Then how?” She stepped a bit closer to the wall and leaned back waiting for his response.

He stepped closer to her, one hand on her cheek another one against the wall, if someone came in right now, no doubts they’d think they were dating which at this point the rumors have died down a bit but they’d sure pick up if anyone were to see this.

“I’m an asshole. I thought I was protecting your popularity. But shit, seeing you with Bálor, that screwed with my head. I didn’t wait 10 years to see some guy making you laugh when I know I can make you laugh harder.” He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

She reached for his face and grabbed it with her two small hands. “Then what’s your point?” She looked straight into his eyes. The hot air of gorilla made both of them extremely hot, and the tension between them both was to kill for.

“I don’t care if they know. I don’t know why I didn’t have a party to celebrate it in the fucking first place. You’re my dream. I can’t stand to be away from you now that I get to have you 24/7. Fuck, Rebecca, I’m two meters away from you and all I can think about is how beautiful you look under me while you’re staring right into my eyes.” His hands were now on her back while her head rested against his chest. She closed her eyes and imagined how the rest of her life was going to be If everyday was the same as this one. 

“Let’s be real, red.” He kissed her at gorilla. She kissed back fiercely.

“Let’s never ignore each other again at work.” He said looking at her while his eyes looked traumatized at the repetition of that same thought. “It messed me up, Bex.” She laughed at his cuteness. It mesmerized her how one minute he could have one of the hottest speeches she had ever hear all her life and the next he was the biggest dork. 

She was in it for life, that’s for sure.


	8. Give in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d recommend you listen to Welcome Home, Son by Radical Face, while you read this chapter. Hope you all love it!

After the stunt he pulled at gorila position he was now the luckiest man on earth. No more hiding. Becky and him started doing everything together, they went to concerts, coffee shops, they even did an episode together for Sheamus’s Celtic Warrior Workouts. They were living the dream.

Everyone backstage already kinda of knew, they weren’t being anywhere close to discreet. They made out on the parking lots and often showed PDA at catering and in the hallways.

The thing was, they haven’t told the fans, well, not officially at least. Some knew exactly what was going on but others were still holding on to the fact that they might just be really good friends, which kinda blew his mind because every photo he sees of him and Becky there’s no way you’d think they’re just friends. He looks at her as if she’s the sun. And he starts to think that she might just be.

“Seth?” She woke up from a two hour nap, she looked around and saw white walls mixed with Nakamura’s theme song blaring outside of said place. She was in a locker room. Her boyfriend’s private locker room. The profits of being the face of the company, huh?

“Go back to sleep, kid.” He was packing his stuff when he heard her, she was so tired she didn’t even change, she passed out on his sofa while still wearing her kill bill gear.

“I’d fall asleep faster if you were here with me.” He looked behind him and saw how adorable she looked, orange hair a mess, eyes puffy and lips red as tomatoes, she looked amazing though. She always looked amazing. He’ll never understand what she sees in him.

He almost sprinted to his sofa, saw how she scooted over so he’d fit. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, they were spooning now. She turned around so she could see his face, then pressed her nose into his neck and softly breathed. “I’d stay here forever.” She admitted.

“What about Mania? You have to show up or they’ll riot!” He said between laughter, his hands soon started to caress her soft orange hair, massaging her scalp, getting of her some silent moans.

“You’re right, they’d riot...” He laughed at her comment. She always made him laugh, no matter how terrible of a day he had.

His phone rang destroying the peaceful moment both of them had created. “Urgh.” They both said playfully. “Don’t answer it, it’s 11 at night, that’s disrespect at it’s best!” She said while turning around and hopefully trying to get back to sleep.

“I can’t, it’s Steph.” She opened her eyes instantly while getting up quickly. Every time Steph called that meant a storyline change. She hoped for the best, since they were at a house show it was likely that she wasn’t here or else she’d speak personally. 

He went outside so Becky could get some rest, even though she didn’t want to intrude in his private conversation with Steph she couldn’t help but to be curious. What was going to happen to Seth? Will we win at Mania? Will he loose? Will he even have a match? She hoped for the best. She truly did, he deserved the best. He was the best, god damnit. 

He came back 25 minutes later with a worried face.

“What’s wrong?” She said, standing up and getting out of the sofa so she could get closer to him.

“They want us to do an angle on TV after Wrestlemania.” He sounded so cold, she was hurt by his lack of excitement.

“And what’s wrong with that? Am I not good enough to be apart of your storylines?” She was done pretending she was fine with him not wanting to work with her, enough is enough.

“They want Brock to F5 you.” He said in a whisper, his hand was gripping the hard wood of his bedside table and you could see how troubled he looked about this.

Becky on the other hand, she looked so excited. She has always wanted to bring back some inter gender angles back on PG Era, maybe after she finishes her storyline with Ronda she might get to break the glass ceiling of women’s and men’s matches.

“But I told them no.” Her eyes looked straight into his and you could tell she was livid.

“You. Did. What?” She wasn’t taking anyone’s bullshit today. Especially not Seth’s.

“Becky, I love you, you know I do, I’m not gonna let Brock get his hands on you. The son of a bitch looses tact with reality when he’s inside that ring. He’s genuinely dangerous. Yeah, ok, it’s all scripted, not to him, Rebecca. He doesn’t give a flying fuck about who you are, he just wants to shock the audience and I’m not letting that happen with you.” He looked as if his words were final. He was determined but she was fierce.

“I’m sorry but it’s my body. And it’s my reputation, if they’re on board , and if I’m on board, I don’t see what you have to do with it.” She crosses her arms and waited for his response. He frowned and looked at her as if she was stupid.

“No. I don’t care how cool you think you are. Brock Lesnar is not F5ing’ you. The end.” He looked at his phone and willingly ignored anything she had to say after that. So she did the best next thing, she took her stuff and left. 

Left him stunned too.

-

“Charlotte.

Charlotte...

God, Charlotte, I know you’re in there. Can you please answer the door before I flip and stomp this shit to the ground?” He yelled at 2AM in the morning, on a hotel hallway fulled of WWE athletes and social media performers. 

At least she opened the door.

“Are you mental? It’s two AM, I could sue, you know?” She looked ridiculous in a huge robe and full on green facial. 

“Let me talk to Becky.” He went straight to the point.

“What?” She looked honestly confused but she also had a background on acting so he wasn’t taking any L’s today.

“I know she’s in there Charlie, c’mon let me see her, we need to talk.” One more step and Seth might as well enter the freaking room.

“Seth, dear friend, I think you’re honestly losing it. She’s not here, I thought she was with you! You’re her boyfriend, not me!” She let a laugh escape at her last line but after seeing the panic on his face, she shut it down quickly.

“What do you mean, she’s not here?” He began pacing in the hallway. Where had she gone? She always comes to Charlotte.

“What did you do?” The blonde asked, worry all over her face.

“Why’s you think it’s my fault?” He honestly would of thought that protecting his girlfriend from that dumb asshole would’ve given him some points, not this, definitely not this.

“Well, she’s missing and you’re knocking on doors at 2am, normally the one that knocks on the doors is the one that wants to apologize, and one doesn’t just apologize if he doesn’t do anything wrong.” 

She had a point.

“I told her she couldn’t do an angle with me and Brock Lesnar after Steph suggested it.” She saw how Charlie just “oooh” at him, a really bad “oooh” if you asked him too.

“What? What? Honestly I don’t get what’s wrong with me trying to protect her!” He was losing his patience and he shouldn’t even be here trying to explain himself, he should be looking for Becky.

“But that’s the thing, you didn’t protect her, you simply told her what she could and couldn’t do. Sorry for the rude awakening Rollins but you’re not her boss, you’re her boyfriend. And she came way too far for you to be telling she can’t break more glass ceilings. Word of advise too, go to sleep, if you’re not finding her it’s because she doesn’t want to be found. She’ll look for you, when she’s ready to talk to you.” She was in the middle of closing the door while he tried to get more words out of her. “Charlotte, wait just give me a clu-“ He got interrupted by a, “Goodnight, Rollins.” And a door slammed in his face.

Great.

-

“Thanks for letting me stay here, I know it’s terrible but he just would’ve never think of looking for me here.” She said to her friends.

E, Kofi and Woods all gave her sad smiles and a plate full of pancakes. She laughed at their effort.

“I’m good guys, don’t worry.” She started eating their pancakes when Woods spoke up.

“Becks, he’s crazy for you, I’ll be real, if my girl was about to be F5’d with or without warning, I’d be freaking out.” He sat next to her while E and Kofi looked on. “He was an idiot but he loves you, it would’ve been more worrying if he’d been ok with it right way. That would of been preoccupying.” He said, honestly.

“I know Woods but his voice while saying it, while looking at me! He looked at me if I was some dumb bimbo who didn’t know what she wasn’t getting into, I’ve been wrestling for the same years as him, I’ve fought for my spot just as much, I deserved to get recognization and I’m not letting him take that way from me just because he doesn’t find me as tough or as deserving of it.” They all saw her eyes and how full of rage they were. 

E came close to her and gave her a huge hug. “For all it’s worth, he has a big heart, Becks. Try to forgive him.” “I know E, it’s just-“ They all saw how the phone that was lying on the couch was now ringing. Kofi’s phone.

“Oh I don’t think you’re as slick as you think. It’s Seth, he says he’s right outside and needs to speak to us.” He looked at her and his other two friends. 

Don’t panic Becky, don’t panic. She went into full panic mode. 

“Okay, so we have two options. Be grown ups and face our problems or you could hide in the bathroom? Which one do you want?” Kofi said looking very serious for once.

-

She hated that she couldn’t hear everything from the bathroom. But she was picking on some stuff.

“You don’t get it man, she got pissed at me! At me! For not wanting her to get her ass owned by Lesnar, wait not owned, destroyed Kofi! Destroyed! You know how the guy is when he’s out there and let’s not talk about his manager, it’s Paul Heyman! ECW Paul Heyman, the creator of extreme Paul Heyman, he’d be the first one to give her to the wolves and who does she turn on? On me, Kofi! She flips out on me!” Seth was raging, he doesn’t know where Becky is and no one seems to understand how he’s right and she isn’t. It’s not algebra people!

Becky felt like a spy, listening to every word Seth had to say.

“Man, I feel like you shouldn’t be telling her what to do though, you know? She never told you what do. Why would you?” Said E while sitting at the sofa, watching Seth pacing around the room like a mad man.

“E! She can’t handle it! God, she’s a kid, she’s a petite girl, he’d F5 her into oblivion, you know how they say, ‘oh he’ll F5 her, get a good reaction and leave.” You know that’s not going to happen! It’s Lesnar dammit, he’ll see the reaction and keep on wanting more, and he’ll F5 her again, and again, and again. What am I supposed to do? Wait for her retirement speech the next day on Raw? No dawg, not me.” 

Becky couldn’t believe this. He had no hopes for her, he thought of her as a little girl who couldn’t hang with the big guys. Oh, how she’d prove him  
wrong.

“You know what? I’m gonna go, I still haven’t found her. Thanks for listening anyways.” Seth said, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

All new day members waited for the redhead to leave the bathroom. When she didn’t, they got closer, knocked so they wouldn’t evade anyone’s privacy and heard little sniffles coming from inside. Woods opened it to see a hunched down Becky, arms around her knees, tears in full river mode. E, Kofi and Woods got closer, all of them now on the bathroom floor, hugging her. She was happy for her friends, how they could be friends with Seth and also hers, how they didn’t take sides. She really needed these hugs. 

-

Having Bex all to himself was 10 years in the making and he could finally show the world, she was his main squeeze. 

So you would think of how weird it was to not having her around with him all Wrestlemania week.

He didn’t know how she managed to hide so well, she looked like 007 on a mission. He tried everything, he even went as far as to bribe the concierge into giving him her hotel room number. Never had he stooped so low.

But when he finally saw her, he couldn’t do anything about it. They were scheduled for a panel, a Q&A for the fans at Axxess, he’d be joined by Cesaro, Alexa, E, Triple H, Cathy Kelly and finally, the one that mattered the most, red.

He wanted to reach out and talk to her but there were too many cameras, too many people, he wouldn’t do that to her. He’d never put her in a uncomfortable situation like that. 

So the disposition of the Q&A table went with, Triple H first, Cesaro second, Alexa third, Seth in the middle, Becky right next to him and then Cathy Kelly.  
At least he had her close, even though he knew how she must’ve been hating that whole deal since it had ruined her work of weeks at hiding from him. She should’ve won something from that work, it was beautifully done. 

When they sat down he couldn’t help but to reach for her chair and pull it for her. He quickly apologized after hearing a very subtle “I can do it.” He was in so much trouble. Someone help him.

The panel was going well, Sam Roberts was the one hosting it and first he began with some wrestling questions, never getting personal. The tricky part came up next, the fans. You never know what’s to happen, especially when it came to wrestling fans. 

“So, please line up behind the microphone, lets try to not offend anyone on this panel, they’ve all woken up way too early to be here for all of you on time, so guys do me a favor and behave appropriately.” Said Sam while stepping out from the stage, walking up to the line to hold the microphone to it’s first fan, a little girl, she couldn’t be more than seven years old.

“Hi!” She said shyly, that made everyone “awed” including Becky. She was such a sucker for kids, he looked at her and she was smiling like crazy at the little girl.

“My question is for... SETH!” She said excitedly. He laughed at that, and surprisingly so did Becky, she even clapped along. 

“Let’s go! Shoot, I’m so ready princess!” He said lovingly at the little girl!

“Is it true, you and Becky are dating?” Everyone “ooooooh’d” at that, Triple H spat his water, E applauded the question while Cesaro and Alexa were absolutely shocked.

He didn’t have the guts to look at Becky. So he laughed and hoped Sam had his back on this one. Which he didn’t. Thanks Sam.

Triple H did though.

“The only couple you should love it’s me and Steph. Not anyone else sweetheart, next question! We’ll let this one slide cause you’re cute!” He said laughing and then he stand up, got closer to the little girl for a hug and gave her some DX light up sticks. 

Triple H had saved both of them. Who’d thought? 

When the panel came to an end he saw how she tried to make a run for it. Bad move, Becks. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist he knew since they were in public that she couldn’t do anything outright mean to him, so he made the most of it.

“Hey man can you take a picture of me with soon to be Becky two belts?” The fan was gladly taking that photo. He looked down on Becky and saw her smile. Call him nuts but that looked like quite the sincere smile. 

The fan left and they remained on the same spot.

“How’ve you been?” He asked her after watching how she looked around trying to make up an excuse and run.

“Managing. And you?” She didn’t even look him in the eyes.

“Managing.” She didn’t even glance up. “Look Becky I know you’re mad, because you believe in yourself and believe me I do too, but I love you, and I’ll always worry about you, I don’t care if you’re fighting Lesnar or if you’re fighting Hornswaggle. I care, I’ll always care. And you can run and you can try to hide. But I won’t give up on trying to find you. I won’t let you go again and you can bet your ass I’m going to sit right next to you at Hall of Fame tomorrow. I’m wearing black too by the way.” He left her there to think about his words. He always knew how to make a good impactful exit, now she had to think about tomorrow.


	9. Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died upon seeing that pic of Seth and Becks holding hands, that was the cutest thing ever! Well, anyways, good readings, I hope everyone likes this!

Don't know if you remember but the last hall of fame that Becky attended wasn't that great of an experience. So she didn't really have high hopes for this one, especially after fighting with Seth and really not knowing what the hell was going on between them, are they together? are they on a break? she's confused and missing him so much, even though she won't admit the last part not even to herself.

It's the morning of the hall of fame and much to contrary to last year, she's the first one up. Maybe it's the nerves but she can't stop looking at her black jumpsuit. After Seth told her he'd be wearing black she couldn't even face the other red dress she'd bought. She wanted them to kill the game, even if they weren't talking.

After getting confirmation that he'd sit next to her even though he knew how pissed she was at him, it had given her some anxiety, people would be talking and making questions and she doesn't really know how to deal with certain douchebags and their stupid comments.

"Becks, what are you doing up already? It's five am, go to sleep!" Bayley said while going downstairs for a glass of water. She had an excuse, Becky was just literally sitting on the couch looking at her jumpsuit like her life depended on it.

"I can't sleep anymore, I'm nervous." She admitted.

"Why? You're so over, I bet everyone will be chanting your name!" Her friend said while getting her a glass of water too and sitting next to her so she could rub the redhead's shoulders.

"Seth said he'd sit next to me." She didn't even know if she loved it or if she wanted some space.

"Y'all still mad? C'mon Becky, you've been at this for years! Don't you think both of you deserve some peace and just stay together already?" Bayley looked genuinely concerned while saying that too.

"Bayles he called me weak, he said I was just a little girl and I didn't have a clue of what I was putting myself through. Dude, I've been on the independence scene since I was 15, I almost got my ass handed to me by Owens, I know what the fuck I'm doing and he just couldn't accept my opinion nor my will." Becky wasn't over it. Clearly.

"Bex, he's regretted that. Believe me. He has told me everything and he misses you so much. I find him at like three am at the CrossFit gym because he can't sleep without you. Talk to him, you're my best friend but so is he. And he's a wreck." Becky didn't know, he always smiles at the houses shows, posts about coffee and tweets about the bears. Becky thought he was going through this better than her. Now she knows both of them are a mess.

"I'll see him today, we'll talk." Becky was sure of it.

"Just for the love of god, don't end up at the hospital again." Becky laughed while Bayley put her 'it's not funny, you idiot' face.

"I'll be good, I promise." Bayles gave her a tight hug and left to go to her room so she could go back to sleep.

That left Becky thinking. CrossFit Gym, huh?

She put on some shoes, grabbed an hair tie and before she knew what she was doing she'd called an Uber. 

-

Seth was laying on the gym's floor when he heard the door open, no one really comes by this gym at five in the morning so he decided to get up and start grabbing his stuff before he'd crash into fans and cause a ruckus.

But it wasn't a fan. After turning around completely, he saw how Becky slowly came up to him wearing nothing but sweats, her hair in a bun with absolutely no make up. Fuck, she'd almost brought him to his knees. She looked amazing.

"Hi." It was all she'd managed to get out upon seeing a sweaty Seth, no tee covering his abs and with his hair in his famous man bun and favorite of hers too. He'd be the death of her.

"Red, it's 5:30, you should be resting! What are you doing awake?" He looked concerned, he thought of getting closer and reach out to her but he decided against his will and remained in his inicial spot.

"I could ask you the same thing, champ." She had a worried look on her face, and that warmed his heart, he can't lie about that.

"Not so easy sleeping without you by my side." He said finally stepping forward. Which was a mistake because she stepped back almost immediately.

"Seth..." He thought he'd finally lost her after that, so when she finally looked up, he saw how her eyes got so puffy and red all of a sudden. And not one second later she was running to his arms, giving him the tighest hug he'd ever had. She was now fully sobbing with her head hidden in his neck.

"Baby, stop crying." They were never one for the cute pet names, but this time Seth couldn't help it. He gets sick when he sees her suffering, especially if it's because of him.

"I'm so sorry." She managed to say while sobbing.

"Bex, you have nothing to be sorry." He hugged her tighter, if that was even possible, got his hands all up on her head, and finally saw her eyes, he cleaned her tears with his thumb and caressed her cheeks.

"I just... I got so mad because I thought out of everyone in this crazy roster you'd be the first one to encourage me to do something out of the box and when you didn't I got so mad, because not a lot of people believe in me, but you always did. But I get it now, God, I was watching the network all night and they were doing a special on Lesnar, and I just, I don't want you to go out there. Fuck Seth, I'm so afraid he'll hurt you." She was grabbing him with such force. She wasn't letting go of him for nothing in this world.

"Red, I believe more in you than I believe in myself." He couldn't get anything more after that. She quickly attacked his lips, salty tears on her face, while his hands tangled in her hair, she tried getting on top of him but he suddenly pushed her away.

And doing that pained Seth. But he wasn't going to act on a hot head today. They weren't ready for that yet.

"Bex, I love you so fucking much. But not like this." She looked at the ground suddenly red from embarrassment. "Hey, hey, look at me." She did as asked. "Don't be embarrassed, god knows I'd take you anywhere on this planet, I've been dreaming of you every night and every time you walk right past me I feel like I have to count to ten before I get my breath to a normal pace once again." That got him a little smile. 

He kept on going though. "I'm going to be fine, Becky. You don't need to worry about me, it doesn't matter if I loose or win that stupid title, I have all the gold I need when you're around." She stepped forward once again but this time he was the one that stepped back, she didn't understand.

"Why are you saying that and every time I get close you're running from me?" She wasn't having any of it.

"Because you came here on a hot head, and you have an important match tomorrow, probably the biggest of all of your career, and I don't want you to jeopardize that. You asked me for break and I'll respect all of your wishes, and you have no idea how much it fucking pains me to be doing this when all I've dreamed all these weeks were having you under my arms with your legs around my waist." He was killing her with every word he was saying.

"But I also mean what I said on the day of the panel, ask me for all of the time in the world, I will never stop worrying and I'll never stop fighting. You're the best thing I've ever had. And tomorrow you'll be leaving as the best thing this company has ever had, and if you wake up the next day and you still choose me, then I swear I'll never let you go, never again. I'll always have your back no matter what. Ride or die, Red." She was hugging herself when all she wanted was to be hugging him, he said all those beautiful words and he still looked so distant.

"Why can't I choose you now?" She knows she'd be choosing him till the end of the days, Why was he even pondering that?

"Because you're not thinking properly. I don't want to take advantage of the love of my life while she's sleep deprived and anxious. I love you Becky, I'll always be here waiting. And don't think I don't remember what I said, later on today we'll be siting together. Don't think I'd let anyone else take that spot away from me." He said while leaning against the wall looking like a Greek god and a freaking poet at the same time, he can do no wrong.

"I'm wearing black too." She said and he smiled instantly. "I've always love hearing you say black. Brings back really good moments, Becks." He was so gone for her and so was Tyler Black. Man, that dude was ready to put a ring on it. Seth laughed at himself back then, nothing has changed.

"I miss us. But yeah, you're right. I was a bit impulsive but what's the point of hiding how I feel? I'm so gone for you." She looked deeply into his eyes. "So am I, baby." Seth looked into her eyes with the same love and passion.

She walked back giving him one last smile, "go to sleep, champ. I'll see you in a few hours." He could only manage to yell after her, "Only if you win tomorrow!" He faintly heard her laugh outside. And that was always a victory on his book.

-

A few hours later and she's having a full on panic attack. Great. She refuses to do the carpet, she's sweating and she's pacing around the hallways making everyone kinda of uncomfortable too.

"Can you stop for a minute, you're getting me dizzy." Charlotte really knows how to make someone feel better.

"I'm having a panic attack." She said while trying to find her breath.

Charlie left Andrade's side just to grab her by the shoulders and look straight into her eyes. "Rebecca, you're going out there from the back, you're going to sit down and you won't have to do anything, just smile once in a while, and you'll be fine, no one will interview you if you don't want to be interviewed. Nothing is going to happen. I feel like half the people here haven't stopped chanting Becky since they've arrived and I hear it clearly, and we're still backstage! Girl, you'll be fine!" Charlie ended her speech with a huge hug, one that she really needed. "Thanks Charlie." 

-

Seth was looking around all the seats, feeling kinda lost and a bit lonely. He saw how Cory was trying to get him to be interviewed but he pretended he didn't see him and walked right past the media people so he could finally see his Becky. Which wasn't anywhere to be found.

So he sat down and closed his eyes for what it felt to be two seconds and when he opened them all he could see was his girl. And fuck. Talk about perfection.

"Shit." He said while straight up looking at how amazing she looked looked. He was screwed.

She laughed at him and sat down, trying to not make a huge fuss since the fans were watching their every move.

"What? Not even one kiss on the cheek?" He couldn't help but to mess with her, she was so funny when flustered. 

"Well, I was going to kiss you but I didn't want the fans to chant 'you're so lucky' for the rest of the hall of fame.” He barked out a laugh because yeah it's so freaking true.

"I'm the luckiest, Bex." If anyone was filming them then you'd have video proof of his love eyes for her. For everything she did.

"You look amazing, Seth." She whispered and for a second leaned her head on his shoulder.

He almost kissed the top of her head but decided against it, "if I was going to accompany the most beautiful woman I had to be on top of my game, right?" She laughed out loud. "Oh really? And where is she?" She laughed but he didn't think that comment was funny whatsoever.

"If you only knew how many heads you turn..." He was getting closer and she didn't knew how this was going to end up until the lights dimmed out and the show finally began. Saved by the bell, maybe?

-

Mania was here. And Seth's match was the first one on the card. That got Becky really mad. So Brock decides he can't hang around for more than three hours and Seth has to open the show? That really pissed her, who the fuck does he think he is? She wanted to see Seth but she didn't want to disturb his concentration, so she did the best next thing. 

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and left a note on top of his ring gear. And made her way to the girls locker room so she'd see his match, she was so worried for him but she knew, he could do it. If anyone was to beat that arrogant man, it would be Seth.

-

He and Cesaro arrived at his locker room so they could finally chill for a bit before getting into their gears and getting their game face on. Cesaro was quick to get his attention though.

"I'm going to leave you alone for now." His friend said while grabbing his stuff.

"Why? I'm good man, let's hang a bit!" Seth was honestly so lost, until he saw his friends pointing at his gear, on top of it was a note that was titled, to: the best of the best, and he knew instantly from who it was from. 

Seth looked at Cesaro and thanked him watching as his friend left so Seth could read in alone. 

And so he began.

To: best of the best  
From: red

I know right? So childish... little notes like this one. Well, but if you think of it, notes were always our thing. 

I'm so worried, Seth. Every time I think of you getting into those four ropes with him, I go nuts. And I feel so stupid because that's what you felt when I told you I'd like to be in a storyline with that crazy man, and I pushed you away. 

Right now, all I want is to be beside you, supporting you and cheering you on as you get one step closer to being the best this industry has ever seen.

I love you. Always have and always will. No matter how many mistakes I make, you always have my back and I'll always have yours.

Colby Lopez, Tyler Black, Seth Rollins, after you win that match, I'll be in gorilla waiting for you. I'm done hiding and I'm ready to choose.

I choose happiness. I choose you. 

Give him hell,

Red.


	10. Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Last chapter is finally up! I’m going to miss this story a lot!

After winning his match against Brock Lesnar and twirling his title in front of thousands and thousands, Seth Rollins, new WWE Universal Champion made his way back into gorilla only to find a sobbing redhead with arms already open for him.

He didn’t even wait so he could thank Vince, he instantly ran into her, kissed her and lifted the redhead off her feet, he could feel her salty tears and her arms tightening around his neck. After what felt like an eternity they broke for air and she heard him whisper in his chest.

“My champion.” Becky said while leaning her head into his chest. He hugged her even more, kissed the top of her head and finally thanked the other people that had waited around and watched their little moment with sly smiles.

After thanking Vince, Hunter and Steph, Seth found Becky at the same spot she was before he left her, still waiting for him with the same proud smile and loving eyes.

“You looked so good out there. He’s a pig for what he tried to do but you were so good, Seth. You held your own amazingly. I knew you could do it.” She looked up at him with an intensity he couldn’t begin to describe. He had always loved their height differences in situations like this.   
She looked absolutely adorable while looking like that.

“I love you so much, Becky.” He whispered after leaning his forehead with hers.

“I love you more, Seth.” They both made their way into Seth’s locker room, so they could watch Wrestlemania together and ultimately make time for Becky’s match. He could tell she was getting more nervous as the time passed so he told her some words he thought would make her feel a little bit better.

“Bex?” He asked her while laying on his locker room sofa that had both their bodies a tangled cuddled mess.

“Mmm?” She was extremely focused on Kofi’s match, and so was Seth but he couldn’t help but want her attention right now.

“I need to tell you something before you go out there.” She took her eyes off the TV and looked up at him confused. “What?” Becky asked, in some ways already expecting the worst. That was always a trait of her strong personality, expecting the worst.

“No matter what happens out there, you’re the love of my life, the woman I imagine marrying, the one I want to be for the rest of my days, I once told you, you were my ride or die, and I wasn’t lying. I’m so proud of you and of everything you’ve done, you almost gave up on this but ultimately you stayed and you shined brightly. You once told me I had everything and that I was the best of the best, but you were wrong Bex. You’re the best of the best.” She couldn’t help but to cry. She’d never heard anyone say anything so beautiful to her. She sometimes tried imagining a life without Seth but she never got really far into those thoughts, those scared her to death.

“If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t even be here. So thank you. I didn’t know how being so deeply enamored by someone was until you brought me to your house that night after we met at that god awful diner. You changed my life. And I want you to keep changing it. I want us to change our life’s together, I don’t want us to end.” She kept on crying softly, he was feeling quite emotional too. He grabbed her head and nudged it under his chin.

“We’ll never end, Becky. I won’t let that happen. We’re endgame.” She slightly laughed at his cute dorky reference and intertwined their fingers staying like that for quite sometime until it was time to prepare for her match and win it like the man she really was.

Seth was there to congratulate her after, face full of tears with words even more beautiful than the ones he spoke before. They spent their night celebrating, and woke up the next morning drenched in sweat and laughed at their crazy silliness. While at breakfast when he told her she was walking funny with a huge smirk on his face, she went ahead and blamed Ronda. Oh that stupid stupid Ronda. He couldn’t help but to laugh even harder.

-

Raw after Mania was always pure magic. The chants and the huge pops almost every single superstar received were crazy and fascinating to see. It has always been of Becky’s favorite Raw’s, the atmosphere it’s just so intense.

After Raw ended she got a call from Stephanie, the brunette had politely asked her to come to her office so they could sort some storylines out. She tried warning Seth she’d take a bit long but he’s phone was dead, so she simply went ahead into her meeting with Steph.

Upon arriving she saw Seth already standing there with a worried look on his face.

“Becky! I’m so glad you’re here! We have some amazing news!” Stephanie said.

“Really?” Becky asked, not understand the connection between amazing news and Seth’s extremely pale face.

“Paul Heyman said Brock Lesnar is really intrigued in how over you are, and he’s wondering if both of you would be interested in doing an angle with him that would work at Extreme Rules this year! I know last time the idea of working with Brock ended really suddenly but you have so much momentum going on, I think he’d be a shame.” She saw how Seth wouldn’t even open his mouth, after the beating he took last night he was still somehow traumatized and just the thought of Becky going trough the same thing would probably kill him. Not to mention the last time he told Stephanie that Becky wouldn’t do something, they didn’t talk for months. She understood his paleness, in the meanwhile she decided to answer for herself. “I talk about myself only but I’d be more interest to be in a storyline for my title against some female talent. I don’t think I’d like to be in Lesnar’s sights right now.” She felt how Seth finally sighted really loudly, almost like he was relieved, the color back to his cheeks.

“Okay, Becky, of course, I understand. If you change your mind, please talk to me.”

Both of them made their way out of Steph’s office, after everyone was out of sight he grabbed her and spun her around making her laugh loudly.

“Thank you.” He whispered after finally getting her down, looking at her extremely relieved.

“No. Thank you, champ.” She answered. Kissing him softly on the lips. 

-

There were two more Raw’s before Extreme Rules and Seth was yet to find out if Brock would be installing his rematch clause. He didn’t have an opponent and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

Becky, however, she was getting ready for her match against Bliss. But first, she’d cut a promo. Seth was backstage watching along side Styles and Kofi, he’d always watch his girlfriend’s matches but Styles and Kofi always watched everything, those had a real love for wrestling, it was refreshing to see it.

After grinning at the huge pop Becky got, he saw how good she looked making her way into the ring, microphone already in hand, she was about to start her fire promo when all of a sudden, Seth’s whole world falls at his feet.

All he could hear was Brock Lesnar’s theme song blaring trough the whole building.

Styles and Kofi look at him while panicking, he starts running like a crazy man, pushing people out of the way like his life depended on it. This wasn’t planned. This wasn’t planned. He was still so far away. He could make it, he could make it.

After finally getting to flotilla he saw how Triple H and Stephanie looked defenseless, they didn’t know about this either. He ran and ran and saw how Becky laid in the ring, he was about to kill him.

Brock tried to go for him feeling himself on a high but Seth was about to murder him. He punched his face to no end, kicking his midsection hard style. Lesnar was on the ground yelling in pain, he grabbed a kendo stick and attacked Lesnar’s back only stopping after it broke, after numerous ‘get up, you son of a bitch’ Brock finally did only to be met with Seth’s half of kendo stick to his head, that got him knocked out into the mat. Police tried to separate them both but he wasn’t even interested in that anymore. After leaving the ring he couldn’t help but to have tears in his eyes and he saw how the camera picked them up and the fans were really quiet after that. They knew Becky and Seth were dating but maybe they didn’t know how real his love was for her, maybe this would prove it to them.

He kneeled next to her while she still laid grabbing her head in pain, “Baby, baby, are you okay? Becks talk to me, please.” He was trying to get her to sit down but he couldn’t, the medical team wasn’t doing anything so he started yelling for them to leave if they weren’t going to be useful.

He tried one more time to get her to react. “Becky, please open your eyes, please baby.” And she wouldn’t, so he grabbed her bridal style and ran backstage trying to find the medical staff. Hopefully they were already at gorilla with stretches for him.

While this was happening, Brock laid unconscious in the ring. The beast finally slain.

-

After Becky woke up, it was absolutely undeniable that she had a concussion. Seth laid beside her still extremely emotional for what she went trough, she squeezed his hand in hopes he’d be calmer to know she’s finally awake.

“Bex? Becky, baby, are you ok?” He was almost on top of her, his eyes were extremely concerned and puffy. She loved him endlessly.

“I’m better, don’t worry, Seth. Don’t cry because of this.” She squeezed his hand even harder.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you on time.” He was feelings so guilty. He can’t stop thinking about what would’ve happen if he had made to the ring on time.

“Seth, you didn’t have to be there on time, we didn’t know, you didn’t know. It’s okay, he’ll be punished for acting without warning.” Seth wasn’t really the one who believed that a fine would change his character.

“I want to fight him at Extreme Rules.” Seth admitted and Becky looked absolutely destroyed at that idea.

“No, no, no, no. Please Seth no. Please promise me you won’t do it.” She was gripping his hands with such force, he could see how nervous she was for him but he couldn’t let Brock get by with just one fucking fine.

“Becky, he deserves a fucking beating. I didn’t do half of what I wanted to do to him after he touched you. I’m retiring the son of a bitch at Extreme Rules.” He looked so serious that it scared her, scared her to death, she knew he could damage Lesnar but she didn’t want to see Seth closer to that animal again.

“Seth please, if you love me, don’t fight him, he doesn’t deserve that you’d waste your time on him.  
Waist your time on me. Please, Seth.” He loves her so much, he wouldn’t even consider it a waist of his time, he can’t help but to kiss her. 

“Becky, after you get cleared, can we go somewhere? We could travel for a week, maybe? We could go to Europe, or maybe to your hometown, we could go to a concert, see some movies, go anywhere, do anything. Becky, we could get married!” Seth said full of hope on his eyes. 

“Married?” Becky whispered.

“I mean, if you want to. I really fucking do. I don’t see what’s the point in dating when I know for a fact that you’re it for me.” Seth was so serious about it too.

“I know you’re it for me too.” She admitted. A tear escaping her brownish eye.

“It’s a deal, red.” 

-

the end.


End file.
